Illusion
by Yozorra
Summary: Dia tersesat dan bertemu dengannya.


**Illusion**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Paring : Akashi x Furihata**

**Warning : AU!; OOC; typo! Maybe; Shou-ai**

**Rate : K**

**_oOo_**

Di kala itu matahari telah tergeser posisinya oleh bulan, langit berwarna semakin gelap.

Ada sebuah desa di bawah bukit yang di kelilingi hutan, tiap senja para pengembala menarik domba-dombanya kembali ke kandang, para ibu menyiapkan makan malam dan anak-anak memasuki rumah guna beristirahat selepas bermain seharian.

Lilin-lilin menyinari tiap rumah, meskipun remang semuanya telah terbiasa.

Ada seorang ibu yang terlihat gusar di pekarangan rumah sederhananya. Kenapa? Sang buah hati belum menunjukam batang hidungnya hingga kini. Raut cemasnya tak bisa ditutupi, tepukan lembut dari sang suami di bahu tak menenangkannya.

"Anakku.." kedua tangan menangkup wajahnya. Menutupi wajah khawatir.

_oOo_

Selepas bermain biasanya anak-anak desa pulang bersama-sama, dan apabila salah satu dari mereka tertinggal maka tak terhindarkan apabila ia tersesat di tengah jalan. Ruas-ruas jalan yang di kelilingi pohon, rumput-rumput tinggi sepanjang jalan dan tak ada sungai sebagai penanda, boleh menjadi mendukung tersesatnya seorang anak.

Sudah berkeliling tak tentu arah namun belum juga menemukan desa.

Matanya menatap sekeliling guna mencari petunjuk. Nihil. Hari semakin gelap, penghilatannya juga tak sehebat hewan-hewan malam.

Krskk

Semak-semak tak jauh darinya mengeluarkan suara mencurigakan. Tubuhnya bersiaga siap lari. Namun kakinya tetap di tempat. Rasa penasaran mengalahkan rasa takutnya. Di dekatinya semak itu. Kepala polosnya tak memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Tangannya menyentuh semak-semak, mencari apa yang ada di baliknya. Pemandangan pertama yang dilihat olehnya tak lain adalah seorang anak. Sama sepertinya.

Anak itu laki-laki. Terbaring di tanah yang kotor sambil mengerang-ngerang. Apa dia kesakitan? Pikir bocah itu.

Tanpa berpikir ia menghampiri, tubuhnya yang miring ia buat telentang. Ada darah. Anak ini terluka. Batinnya terus berbicara. Setelah mengamati sekujur tubuh anak itu, si bocah menemukan luka terbuka di bahunya. Baju anak itu disingkap bagian bahunya, terpaparlah luka yang lumayan. Setelah menimang-nimang ia mengeluarkan liurnya pada telapak tangan. Diusap pada bagian luka itu. Anak itu semakin mengerang.

Kata orang, air liur adalah obat alami mujarab.

"Tahan ya.." bocah itu menggenggam tangan anak yang terluka. Menyalurkan semangat walaupun tak tahu berhasil atau tidak. Erangan kesakitan menggema. Seperih itukah? Lagi-lagi membatin.

Bocah iti berinisiatif membawa kepala anak itu ke pangkuannya. Pahanya difungsikan sebagai bantal.

Lama waktu terlewat erangan itu telah berhenti. Sepertinya tidak perih lagi. Kepala polos itu beripikr.

Di tengah gelap yang pekat mata anak itu terbuka. Bola matanya memamcarkan cahaya merah.

"Kau menolongku?" Dia membuka suara. Terdengar baik-baik saja.

"Uhm," bocah yang memangku mengangguk.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya tulus.

"Sama-sama," bocah itu membalas. Meskipun melihat mata yang tak wajar, bocah itu tidak takut sedikitpun. Malah ia tersenyum.

"Syukurlah sudah baik-baik saja," lanjutnya.

"Aku harus segera pulang, tapi aku tersesat. Apa kamu juga tersesat?" Bocah itu bertanya. Yang terbaring diam saja.

Bocah polos itu ikut diam. Semilir angin membuat romanya berdiri. Kedinginan.

Yamg dipangku bangkit untuk duduk. Sesaat kemudia bersiul seperti memanggil sesuatu. Bocah iti diam saja tidak mengerti.

Tak lama muncul seekor kelalawar.

"Nah, ikuti kelalawar ini dan dia akan mengantarmu sampai rumah."

Bocah itu mengangguk. Sedikitpun tidak curiga. Ataupun penasaran.

Kelalawar itu terbang perlahan-lahan. Bocah itu berdiri lalu berlari mengikuti. Bahkan lupa mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Sendirian di dalam hutan yang gelap tak membuatnya takut. Padahal biasanya untuk ke toilet sendiri saja suka minta ditemani ayah atau ibunya. Seperti ada yang menguatkan pikirannya.

.

.

Tak menghitung waktu yang dihabiskan mengikuti hewan malam yang memberinya petunjuk

akhirnya terlihatlah pemandangan desanya di malam hari. Cahaya-cahaya kuning yang remang ditiap rumah. Bocah itu semakin mempercepat larinya. Bahkan mendahului si kelalawar pemandu jalan. Dan hewan itu tidak diam, dia mengikuti si bocah sampai rumahnya.

"Ibu! Ayah!" Suara cemprengnya memanggil dua orang yang terlihat di pekarangan rumahnya. Tangannya terjulur ke depan hendak memeluk.

Ibunya berlari menghampiri dengan berurai air mata. Kelihatan sudah sangat khawatir. Dipeluknya putra kecilnya.

"Ibu.." bocah itu memeluk leher sang ibu. Telinganya mendengat isakan tangis yang sendu.

"Ibu sangat khawatir padamu hiks.. syukurlah kamu kembali nak.." disela isak tangisnya sang ibu berbicara. Semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada sang anak.

"Kemana saja kamu Kouki?!" Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepalanya. Sakit. Bocah itu mengerang sakit.

"Sakit ayah!"

"Kamu membuat Ibumu dan ayah sangat khawatir, teman-temanmu sudah pulang sejak sore dan kamu belum bagaimana kami tidak khawatir?!" Ayahnya marah. Sebenarnya sangat khawatir namun begitulah cara menunjukannya.

"Maafkan Kouki ayah," bocah itu menyembunyikan wajah di bahu ibunya. Sedikit takut pada ayahnya. Wanita yang dipanggil ibu itu mengelus rambut anaknya yang basah oleh keringat.

"Tidak apa, kamu sudah pulang sekarang. Ayo kita pulang dan makan malam,"

Mereka memasuki rumahnya untuk memulai makan malam.

_oOo_

"Benarkah itu Koukicchi?!" Mata berbinar dari bocah berambut pirang. Namanya Kise Ryouta.

"Iya! Kelalawarnya ajaib. Dia memberitahuku jalan sepertinya manusia saja."

"Hebat!" Anak yang lain mengomentari. Namanya Hayama Koutarou.

"Iya! Padahal saat itu malam dan aku sendirian di hutan, tapi aku tidak takut!" Kouki bercerita pengalamannya. Semenjak hari itu, dia tidak pernah sok berani lagi buang air sendirian ketika bermain. Cukup tersesat sekali dan membuat teman-temannya mencari hingga senja dan membuat ibunya menangis.

Ingatannya mengenai anak yang ditolongnya masih melekat erat pada otaknya. Terkadang dirinya merasa merinding ketakutan mengingat anak itu punya mata aneh. Bercahaya merah melebihi merahnya api pada tungku memasak. Dan juga kenapa ia sendirian di hutan? Dan kenapa bisa memanggil hewan semacam kelalawar? Kouki pernah berpikir anak itu roh penunggu gunung tapi sepertinya bukan. Enathlah dia seringkali sakit kepala jika memikirkan itu.

.

.

Kouki berbaring pada ranjangnya. Bocah itu sedang berusaha menyelami alam mimpi. Selimut tebalnya ia tarik hingga sebatas leher. Hangat. Tidak seperti di hutan dingin. Ia membatin.

Matanya terbuka lagi. Tiba-tiba merasa khawatir pada anak 'itu'. Apa dia masih di hutan sendirian?

Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng.

Tak menyadari sepasang mata mengamatinya dari atas palfon yang bolong. Cahaya merahnya meredup.

Sudah menjadi rutinitas baru bagi anak itu mengintipi Kouki di bawah sana.

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou, namamu Kouki ya?" Ia bertanya namun pelan. Memang tak ditijukan untuk yang di bawah sana. Matanya memandangi dengan lembut. Kebaikan bocah itu telah meracuni hatinya.

"Kapan-kapan aku akan menemuimu ya.. tapi jangan terkejut.." ia mulai meracau, seakan-akan yang di bawah sana mendengar.

"Aku tidak akan menghisap darahmu Kouki.. jadi nanti jangan takut ya.." anak yang telungkup di atas plafon itu terus berbicara. Tangannya terasa gatal untuk mencapai ke bawah.

"Aku juga mau melindungimu dari apapun tapi jangan pernah takut padaku ya.."

"Penghisap darah sialan yang melukaiku juga sudah aku bunuh.. terima kasih ya untuk yang itu.."

"Nah aku akan menunggu sampai kamu bangun Kouki.."

"Mimpi indah ya aku menemanimu di sini.."

Senyum itu terkembang. Bukan senyum manis tapi menakutkan. Tatapannya tertuju lurus hanya satu arah. Sama seperti malam-malam sebelum dan sebelumnya. Ia selalu memangdangi.

**Tamat**

Aneh ya? Heheh mumpung lagi begadang dapet deh ini.. sekalian ramein arsip AkaFuri..

Makasih sekali buat yang bersedia baca.. mungkin judul sama ceritanya gak nyambung (tergantung pendapat masing-masing sih) dan cerita mungkin terlalu biasa dan pendek dan lainnya. Pokonya ini masih amatir lah~~

See you


End file.
